


Always talk to your boyfriends

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Sam thought it was a good idea to talk to Shuri so he wouldn't bother his boyfriends, not realizing everything he said would go back to T'challa





	Always talk to your boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beemotionpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/gifts).



> I love these four together so much

Sam made sure he was always there for his boyfriends. He was always a listening ear for Steve and Bucky when they needed to talk about their nightmares and PTSD. He was there for T’challa when he needed to rant about his royal duties and needed to relax. But, Sam tried to avoid bothering those three with his issues, because they all had so much more to deal with, he didn’t want to bother them anymore.  
So, he got into the habit of talking to Shuri about everything. The princess was a fantastic listener and came up with both serious and joking responses to his issues. Like when he complained about Bucky accidentally hitting him with the metal arm, she replied by telling him to kill him. When he needed anniversary gifts, she provided him with good ideas. 

He had even talked about more serious stuff with her. Like his nightmares and other issues, he didn’t tell his boyfriends about. At one point, he even mentioned how he wanted to marry them one day. But confiding in Shuri backfired for him.

“Samuel” A voice called out. He turned to face T’challa who was coming up to talk to him. 

“Hey baby,” He said as he pulled the shorter man into a hug.

“Hello Samuel,” T’challa said, smiling at his boyfriend “I was talking to Shuri earlier, and she said something interesting.”

Sam chuckled before saying “Of course she did, most of what comes out of her mouth is interesting.”

“This is especially interesting,” T’challa replied with a smirk, “She said you were having nightmares,” Sam’s eyes widened, surprised that Shuri had told him. “She was shocked that I didn’t know, which raises a different question, why didn’t I know Samuel.” He gave Sam a questioning look, before grabbing his hands and saying, “You know you can tell James, Steven, and I anything, right?” 

“I know, but you guys already have so many other things to deal with that, I didn’t want to be one of them.” Said Sam, struggling to meet T’challa’s eyes.

T’challa put his hand on Sam’s shoulder before saying “Samuel, we chose to be in this relationship with you, to be there for you. We want you to confide in us, we want to help you, but we can’t do that if you don’t tell us what’s going on.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you guys about stuff more,” said Sam, giving in to his boyfriend’s request and giving him a hug.

T’challa cracked a smile and chuckled before saying “You’re lucky it’s me who found out first, had it been the other two, you would’ve been locked in our room, stuffed full of comfort foods.” 

Sam threw his head back in laughter and said: “God, they would, you’d have to break me out of our room.”

T’challa looked deep in thought for a second before saying with a smirk “Or, I could leave you there to suffer as a punishment for not telling us.”

Sam gave T’challa an offended look before smiling softly and saying, “Those two are sweet.”  
T’challa smiled as well “They may be overbearing, but we love them,”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, before grabbing T’challa’s hand and taking him to go find their boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
